


The Bedroom Ballads

by McCarthaEvita



Series: McCartha's One Shots [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Panic! at the Disco, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCarthaEvita/pseuds/McCarthaEvita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories. Most is fluff, but there will be smut every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

This is a series I started on a blog where you can find: http://thebedroomballads.blogspot.com/

 

However, I wasn't really getting much attention, so I decided to post it here. I hope you guys enjoy.

 

FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST!! And feel free to suggest from other fandoms. If it's a fandom I'm in, I'll write. If not, I'll let you know!

 

Since people liked my Hamilton/In the Heights shorts, which were inspired by these, I think some people might like these. Not everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to suggest a couple, it doesn't have to be two people in a relationship.
> 
> It can by platonic.  
> It can be family.
> 
> OTP/BrOTP/Friendships/Family all welcome


	2. Mornings for the Vicomte and the Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short contains very domestic Erik and Raoul. Also this takes place in an AU (tecnically it's just the future) where there are coffee makers and cellphones.

Raoul was half asleep, leaning on the island countertop in the kitchen. His head, resting on his arm as he listened to the sound of the coffee streaming out of the machine. The apartment was too quiet. Erik hadn't come home that night. He was obviously still composing or dealing with the Opera Populaire owners, Andre and Firmin. The front door opened, catching the young Vicomte off guard. Raoul forced his head up and his eyes open. Erik closed the door and placed his keys in the bowl on their coffee table in the living room. "Good morning," Raoul yawned the greeting, causing Erik to smile.

"I'm sorry that I never showed up last night. I-" Erik shrugged off his coat. "Andre and Firmin are imbeciles."

"Of course, darling." The younger man was on the verge of dozing off again. He rested his head on his hand, letting his eyes close again.

"Why are you awake so early?"

"Hm?" Raoul opened his eyes slowly. "Well it's not like I can sleep when you're not here. The bed gets cold. Plus I have business with the imbeciles ." He laughed. "And Meg asked to meet with me."

"Little Meg Giry? That's curious." Erik grabbed Raoul's coffee mug from the machine and placed it on the counter. He took out the cream and the sugar.

"Thank you, my love, but I-" he yawned "-can manage."

"You can barely keep yourself up." Erik laughed. He barely needed sleep, so seeing Raoul in the morning was always entertaining. He began to make the younger man's coffee.

"Erik?" Raoul asked Erik, in the midst of stirring looked at his partner. "How'd you do I for so long?"

"What?"

"Stay alone in the cellar of the theater? With no one. Just alone."

"Raoul, we've spoken about this. I don't like speaking about the past." Erik slid the coffee mug in front of Raoul. The heat alarmed him.

"Oh, thank you." Raoul smiled lazily. He picked up the mg with both hands. Erik removed his mask and placed it on the table. He kissed the younger man's temple and walked to the bedroom that they shared. Raoul stared at the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In mind for this, it was Ramin Karimloo and Hadley Fraser from the 25th Phantom Anniversary performance.


	3. The Santiago & Lewis Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Simon and Raphael are flatmates, but not much is different about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is PLATONIC as requested by my good friend Sarah.

Raphael sat at the small square kitchen table. The coffee maker started on its own, catching his attention. Izzy was here. Simon only turned on the coffee pot when he had his girlfriend stay the night. Raphael looked out the window. His favorite pastime since he couldn't actually go outside after sunrise.

"Sh. I don't know if he's back yet." Simon's voice was quiet, but Raphael heard him clearly. The oak bedroom door slowly creaked open, but Simon sped to his seat opposite his roommate. "Morning. How was your night?"  
Raphael stared at him. He didn't exactly _love_ Simon, but he didn't hate him either. It was more of an annoyance. But he did care for him. Not that he'd ever admit it. "What do you want?"

"Nothing? Can't a guy just ask his best friend how his night was?"

"Best friend?" Raphael asked, the annoyance in his voice making Simon stiffen. "I see Isabelle stayed the night."

"Yeah." Simon smirked. "I had a great night."

"I figured. Breakfast is in the fridge." Raphael explained, looking back out the window.

"Great." Simon walked to their somewhat expensive fridge and opened it, grabbing a bag of blood. "Thanks. I'll get tomorrow."

"No you won't." Raphael vetoed Simon as usual. The only reason he let Simon live with him was because he pitted him. Either Simon came to live with him, or Camille. And Raphael figured the kid's chances were better with him.  
"Uh-"

"Good morning, boys." Izzy exited Simon's bedroom, in nothing but a towel. She walked to the counter and poured coffee in a mug. _Raphael's mug._ Not that he ever used it, but it was still his.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Raphael asked.

"Don't you have a hotel to run?" Izzy asked.

"Come on guys. Let's not fight." Simon looked at his girlfriend then at his roommate.

"If you're so tired of me staying here, why don't you give Simon one of the suite's? Then I don't have to bother you anymore."

"No."

"Come on, Raphael. I'm not a Fledgling anymore. I can handle myself."

"He's perfectly fine with me." Izzy explained, but Raphael noticed the marks on her neck where Simon almost bit, but he stopped before he got too far.

"No. That's my final answer." He looked at Simon who nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hotel to run." Raphael got up from the table and fixed his jacket. "You two, have a _nice_ day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a fan of the Shadowhunters TV show, but I have not read the books, nor have watched the movie from a few years ago. So I write this strictly on my knowledge from the show, and what I've been told....and what I've "researched" online. 
> 
> Also, if this gets positive reviews, I might make it into a longer story.


	4. Weekend with the Weekes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dallon and Breezy fluff.

Breezy collapsed on the couch. Dallon sat on his laptop with his headphones on. "Babe." She whined. He didn't hear her so he paid no attention. She laid down and rested her head on his keyboard. "Give me attention, please." She looked into his blue eyes, grabbing his attention. "Love me."

"What?" He took off his headphones.

"I said 'love me'." She laughed.

"I do." He leaned down and kissed her. "Where are the kids?"

"Backyard. I left Amelie incharge."

"Ah." He was in he midst of putting his headphones on, when she grabbed them from him.

"No you don't." She sat up and kissed him.

He placed his hand on her waist and they had a few moments of calm before, "Mom!" The parents pulled apart laughing.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Breezy asked. Amelie and Knox walked into the living room. "We're hungry. Can we-"

"There' cereal." Dallon replied, placing his laptop on the coffee table. Breezy looked at her husband. Usually he was the first to offer candy and sweets. "What?"

"What do you guys want?" She looked at them.

"Grilled cheese!" Knox yelled excitedly. Amelie shrugged. She just wanted to eat.

"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen and let dad get back to his music." As soon as she got up from the couch, he pulled her back down on his lap, kissing her. "Stop."

" _Love me_." He teased her.

"Shut up." She escaped his grasp and walked to the kitchen, the kids following. Dallon hesitated grabbing his laptop again and just shut it. He followed the other three to the kitchen and sat beside his kids at the breakfast bar. She looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Shaking her head, she began to make grilled cheese for the kids. Dallon leaned over to Knox. "Tell mom she looks pretty." He whispered.

"Mommy, you look really pretty today."

"Thank you." Breezy laughed. Dallon got up and walked to where his daughter sit.

"Tell mom that you love her."

"I love you, mom." Amelie did as her father instructed.

"Thank you, sweetie." Breezy looked at Dallon and shook her head. Dallon joined her by the stove. "What are you trying to do?"

"Love you." He smirked. "Like you asked." She kissed him. He smiled and walked back to his spot at the breakfast bar. "What if mom and I have a romantic weekend- next weekend of course?" He looked at the kids.

"Sounds good." Breezy laughed, her back turned to him.

"Do you guy want to go to your aunt's house?" He asked. Amelie shrugged. Knox just stared at his dad.

"Keep talking." Breezy listened.

"From Friday night to Sunday."

"Okay. I'm in." She looked at him, smiling

"Great." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ballad is what originally was 100% fictional fanfic with Dallon, but I decided to trade my character with Breezy, because I ship them wholeheartedly. And I apologize for my cheesy title. If you haven't noticed by now, I suck at writing titles.


	5. Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus visits Alec at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut for your enjoyment.
> 
> RATED: R (Sex and strong language)

Alec sat behind his desk. He was now head of the Institute. He had his own office and more responsibilities than before, meaning he's not home as much as he would like. So his boyfriend, Magnus, often visited him. Especially when he had to work late. Like tonight. But Magnus was late.

"Alec?" Izzy, Alec's younger sister walked into his office.

"What is it? Busy here?"

"Uh- well I'm done for the night, but do you want me to order you food? Since- you'll be here till the crack of dawn."

"No. I'll be fine. But thanks." He was looking something over.

"Where's Magnus?"

"Not here, obviously." Alec snapped back. He adored his sister, but he hated when she bothered him when he was working.

"Okay. Sorry. Goodnight." She walked around the wooden desk and kissed her older brother's cheek. He didn't respond. The Institute was much more important. As soon as Izzy left his office, the door slammed shut, catching his attention.

"Good." Magnus leaned on the closed door. "How are you, _Alexander_?"

"Working."

"Of course, but-"

"I probably won't be home until- hours from now."

"Fine. I understand, but-"

"Magnus, I really have to work tonight. No shenanigans like-"

"Last night? Oh, but I remember you begging for more."

"Me?" Alec looked at the warlock. "If I remember correctly, that was you on your knees, begging." Alec cracked a smile, before going back to his reading.

"Okay, Fine." Magnus put his hand on the paper his boyfriend read from.

"Magnus."

"No. You need to give me more attention than that."

"Please. Not tonight."

"Please tonight?" Magnus pouted, making Alec sigh and shake his head. Magnus' reaction was to shove everything off the Shadowhunter's desk.

"Why?"

"Just take off your clothes."

"Magnus-"

"If you don't, I will." Magnus smirk, teased the other man, who bit his bottom lip. "Just give in. You know I won't leave you alone until you do."

"I can't."

"You can. You're allowed to take a break."

"I took a break last night." Magnus leaned over the desk and kissed Alec.

"The door is locked and I assume you're the last one here tonight. As always."

"Yeah, but-"

"No more buts- except yours." Magnus traced one of the runes on Alec's arm.

"Sometimes I hate you."

"No you don't." Magnus sat on the desk and looked into Alec's green eyes. "Why do you have to make things so complicated." And with that, Alec's clothes disappeared, leaving him in his boxers and his fingerless gloves. Alec looked at his boyfriend, with raised eyebrows. "What? It's an improvement. So are you going to give me what I want or-" Alec shut him up by clashing their lips together. It wasn't as magical as it sounds, but neither complained. Magnus smiled. Alec was now standing. He was right where Magnus wanted him.

"I can't believe you." Alec laughed, looking into Magnus' yellow eyes. He got up from the desk and began to clean up Magnus' mess.

"Alec." The centuries old warlock whined like a child. "Why must you torture me?" He jumped off the desk and began helping Alec.

"Where are my clothes?" Alec asked.

"Nicely folded on the black sofa." Magnus mentioned to the pile of fabric on one of the two couches near the fireplace. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Alec kissed Magnus, pushing him so that he was between the desk and the young Shadowhunter.

"Well then." Magnus smirked. Alec practically ripped off Magnus' jacket. His hands wandered Magnus's body. They looked into each other's eyes, hungrily. Alec began to unbutton his boyfriend's violet shirt. Magnus watched him, enjoying the feeling of Alec's hands on his body. There was not much he could do since he had gotten rid of Alec's dark clothing. Getting impatient, Alec ripped the violet fabric open, pulling it off Magnus and throwing it to the ground. "Aren't we a little desperate?"

"Shut up."

"Yessir." Magnus smiled. He loved when Alec was dominant over him. Alec unbuttoned Magnus' dark blue jeans and pulled them down slightly, smiling at the fact that there was nothing underneath. He pulled down his own boxer and kicking them off.

"Turn around." Magnus obeyed. Alec pulled open a drawer of his desk and grabbed the lube, which was taped to the top of the inside of the drawer. Bending Magnus over, Alec lubed his fingers. He was meticulous about lubing Magnus. That and he just really liked teasing him.

"Come on." Magnus whined.

"Sh." Alec smirked as he lubed his erect cock.

When he was ready, he positioned himself. Allowing the head slide over the entrance, Magnus moaned upon entrance, his shoulders tensing. Alec started slowly, but hard. "Fuck." Magnus bit his bottom lip, feeling Alec's throbbing cock in him. Alec figured it was enough teasing and he quickened the pace. "Ah." His moans turned Alec on more. Alec grabbed Magnus' hips, thrusting harder. "Ale- xander." Magnus gasped for breath, grabbing the sides of the desk and throwing his head back in ecstasy and moaning. It wasn't long before Alec felt himself close to his climax. He bit his bottom lip, feeling himself cumming. "That. Was Beautiful." Magnus collapsed on the desk, trying to regain his strength. Alec stumbled to his swivel chair and collapsed, catching his breath. Pasing his hand through his _now_ sweaty hair, Alec took a deep breath and looked at Magnus, who now stood up and in a blink of an eye was dressed again.

"Going so soon?" Alec asked.

"I need to get ready for round two." Magnus winked, before disappearing out of Alec's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He saw. He came. He conquered.
> 
> This is the first smut I ever posted online. *cringe*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik returns home to find a sleeping Raoul. After accidentally waking up the Vicomte, they talk about going to Raoul's sister in law's baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phillippe is Raoul's brother, if you're not familiar with his backstory from the book. Elise is a name I made up, but she's supposed to be Phillippe's wife.

Erik walked into the apartment. He shrugged off his coat and hung it in the closet. Raoul couldn't possibly be asleep this early. Erik checked his phone. It was 3am. Maybe not as early as he had thought. He walked to the bedroom, laughing at the snoring he heard right outside the door. He opened the door to see a lump, asleep, under the covers. Raoul must have just fallen asleep. Erik removed his mask and placed it on his nightstand.

"No- keep it off. It's cold." The younger man spoke in his sleep. Erik cracked a smile. He began to undress. "Erik?"

"Go back to sleep." Erik looked at Raoul. The Vicomte always felt his Phantom's presence when he entered a room.

"What time is it?" Raoul propped himself on his elbow.

"Three in the morning."

"What the hell were you doing coming home so late?"

"My apologies, _mother_. I was composing. I know I should have called, but-"

"It's fine, sweetheart." Raoul stared at Erik's distorted face.

"What?"

"You are beautiful." Raoul sat up and kissed the older man. "Are we still going to the baby shower?"

"What baby shower?" Erik asked.

"Elise and Phillippe's. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"No. There's just been a lot on my mind lately." Erik hated going to family events. He hated being dragged around as Raoul's boyfriend. And he hated having to deal with Raoul's father Louis. The Comte de Chagny hated Erik for corrupting his son. He never understood that it was Raoul who showed Erik the light.

"All we have to do is show up, give them the gift and then we can come back sit on the couch and watch Netflix."

"Fine." Erik looked at the young sandy haired Vicomte. The man he loved.


End file.
